


Season Premiere

by 1destielplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is 25, Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ereri, if aot were a series, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: What was his first impression of Levi? Eren scratched the back of his head and Levi raised an eyebrow at him.“What was your first impression of me? I want to know too” Levi said. His eyes glazed over Levi’s and Eren could feel how hot his ears suddenly felt.“That he was beautiful,” he said quickly.The interviewer's eyes widened in curiosity and before he could say anything, Eren continued to talk. “T-that he was a gorgeous person, you know? Like, damn. He’s so pretty a-and, like do you get what I mean? He was just-““Literally shut up.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Season Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Ereri fic! This ship is kinda controversial but I have soooo much to say about it lol, (pls don’t ship when Eren is 15 tho, I be crying) anyhow, I love them so much and this is inspired by all the wonderful fanart about how if aot were a movie/series!!! Thank you for reading!

Season two of ‘ _ Attack on Titan’  _ was finally coming out on national television. It was the season that everyone was looking forward to. A story about a boy named Eren who fought side-by-side with his comrades in the  _ Titan war _ . The show had many main characters but the one that was the most prominent was the character  _ Eren _ . 

Instead of casting popular actors and actresses, the director of the series casted fresh new actors who shared the same name and background as the characters in his story. The directors goal was to have the show be as raw as possible. That is why the casting of  _ Eren _ had been the most important part. 

Apart from casting child actors to play young Eren, the director found the perfect match for the casting of his main character.

Eren Jaeger. 

The man who shared the same name as his character. The man who made everyone cry with his most intense scenes. The director wasn’t sure why Eren hadn’t been casted by anyone else for their movies or shows because Eren Jaeger was a man with talent. 

Now premiering season two of the show, Eren and the rest of the main cast were invited to many interviews. Their schedules began to fill up with meetings, interviews, and activities. 

In a blink of an eye Eren’s life had been turned upside down. The best part was that he made lifelong friends. Friends and  _ a lover _ .

Levi Ackerman. It was as if he was  _ Levi  _ himself. The man was so much like the character he played on the show but not really. Levi was sweet. He was so sweet. Eren constantly felt like he was being courted by Levi despite dating him for half a year now. On Eren’s intense filming days, Levi would massage Eren’s shoulders and give him encouraging pep talks. 

Eren would do the same for Levi. He always had to reassure Levi that he knew he’d never talk to him like he was not the most important person in his life. Eren knew Levi would never call him a monster, even though he wasn’t - not literally, and he knew Levi would never hit him or do anything aggressive like the Levi in the show. 

Eren knew this. He also knew that Levi felt the same way as  _ Levi  _ about public displays of affection. At least - what the fans thought he would feel about it. 

Even after half a year, no one but the cast and directors knew about their relationship. It’s not that they were afraid of what the fans would say, Levi just didn’t think it was necessary for anyone to know but the people that personally knew them. 

Oftentimes Reiner would tease them, especially Levi. 

“Hey old man, you can’t date 15 year olds!” He would say. Levi would smack him behind his head and Reiner would just laugh at him.

“If you weren’t so tall I would have knocked you down”, Levi said.

“Bring it, Levi Ackerman.” 

Levi gave him a dirty smile and that day, Eren couldn’t stop laughing at humanity’s strongest. 

Now, two years later, Eren and Levi have become the show's most popular characters. An interview was requested with only both of them to promote season two and that was where they sat now. In shitty Los Angeles, California, as Levi put it. 

The weather was hotter than usual and Eren felt like he would melt into a puddle of human pudding.

He took a glance at Levi who sat right beside him, not paying attention to the interviewers questions and smiled the tiniest smile at him.

He was sophisticatedly answering a question. His eyes focused on the interviewers’ and he moved his hands while he talked.

A habit that Eren found so cute. 

While people thought Levi was similar to his character on Attack on Titan, Eren couldn’t help but feel pride bloom in his chest when he realized people would not know who Levi truly was. 

While Levi did talk with his hands, he usually stopped himself from doing so in public. He wanted to keep a certain image and he felt that certain quirks about him made him seem messy and uncoordinated. But that’s precisely why Eren loved him so much. Levi was his own person and even though he wasn’t  _ that _ much of a clean freak, he worried about other things that resembled that quality. 

Eren suddenly had the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and press kisses all over his face. He wanted the world to know that this man was his - but at the same time he didn’t want anyone to know.

He loved the fact that no one really knew about how Levi would stick his tongue out when he reread his lines to try to memorize them. Or when Levi would come home from a bad day on set and let his two dogs jump all over him in excitement. 

No one knew that Levi liked to fall asleep in Eren’s arms every night. And no one knew especially that he lived with his boyfriend who loved him very much. 

God did Eren love him.

So much so that he couldn’t stop staring lovingly at Levi.

When the interviewer cleared his throat and Levi gave him a ‘hurry-up-and-answer-the-fucking-question’ Eren straightened up in his seat and looked over at the interviewer. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” he said with a small chuckle. 

“I mentioned how close Levi and you seem to be now, the fans want to know what your first impression of him was” they said with a knowing smirk. Eren tried to ignore it and thought about the question.

What was his first impression of Levi? Eren scratched the back of his head and Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

“What was your first impression of me? I want to know too” Levi said. His eyes glazed over Levi’s and Eren could feel how hot his ears suddenly felt.

“That he was beautiful,” he said quickly.

The interviewer's eyes widened in curiosity and before he could say anything, Eren continued to talk. “T-that he was a gorgeous person, you know? Like, damn. He’s so pretty a-and, like do you get what I mean? He was just-“

“Literally shut up.” 

Levi’s neck flushed red and he almost looked mad.

He truly was beautiful.

The atmosphere suddenly was filled with tension and the interviewer seemed to notice. 

“So in other words you thought he was hot?” He broke the ice. His voice was filled with playfulness and that had Eren forgetting his knowing smirk earlier. 

“Yeah, he was pretty hot..” Eren chuckled. 

“Was?” Levi asked.

“Is”

“Then what about you, Levi? What was your first impression of Eren when you first met him?” 

Levi pondered the question and furrowed his eyebrows. At that moment, he definitely looked like  _ Levi. _

“I thought - how is this 25 year old supposed to play a 15 year old? But movie magic, I guess” he shrugged.

“Hey! I look very young for my age!” Eren exclaimed. 

“Yeah, when you shave maybe. Not 15 year old material though. I guess that’s why they aged the characters a bit, then” Levi said with a blank face.

Eren shook his head.

“You’re just mad cause you have to play a 40 year old.”

Levi gasped dramatically, faking surprise.

“I’ll kick your ass, brat”

“Bring it, old man” Eren mocked. He could see the glimmer in Levi’s eyes, he was definitely going to get it later.

The interviewer laughed and dismissed the interview with “I better end the interview before these guys bust out into a real fight. Make sure you guys tune in to the second season premiere of Attack on Titan on the 5th”

  
  


Later that afternoon, Eren apologized for almost exposing them to the media. Levi glared at Eren before a small smile appeared on his face. 

“It’s okay. It was bound to happen anyway” he said with a dismissing hand.

Eren pulled Levi into his arms and kissed him in relief and in thanks. He had a feeling season two would go well and his love for Levi would continue to grow.


End file.
